Shackles and Chains
by W0lv35-0f-L16h7
Summary: *Minor RTTE Season 6 Spoilers* Based off of both RTTE Season 6 Trailers. While trying to protect her homeland, Astrid is caught and captured by the hunters. But what Krogan has in store for her is different from what you'd imagine. [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this was inspired when I first saw the trailers for season 6. Who else is excited? But I will be gone on the release date, so I want to do this now while I still can. So, without further ado,**

 **On with the Fic!**

* * *

She tried to get out of there as fast as she could to defend Berk. But she saw them coming at her into the Great Hall. Three of them. Astrid jumped behind the chair behind her, and kicked it violently at one of the Hunters coming at her.

But it wasn't enough. She and one of them began fighting, violently, both striking blows, and only one of them hitting their target. The other came behind her and grabbed her waist, pinning her to him. The other hunter approached her, nose bloodied and eye bruised, and said in a chilling tone, "Not so confi'ent now, a'e ya?" she just stared him down and kicked him violently in his most vulnerable area, causing him to bend over.

"Oops… Hope you didn't want kids," She smarted off. _Geez, Astrid. Hiccup is really rubbing off on you, isn't he?_

He stood up even before he gathered his bearings, knees slightly bent. He violently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "You won't be so darin' as to kick a man by the time Krogan's done wich you."

She stared at him, eyes glaring daggers, and kicked again, hitting the same target, then threw her head back, dazing the man behind her, causing him to release his hold.

She ran out of the great hall, heading to the armory to get some sort of weapon. She got an axe, that felt weird to her, but what can you do in less than 3 minutes? Astrid ran out of the armory, to fight against hunters on the ground. But she made the biggest mistake any warrior can make in the midst of battle.

She turned her back on an enemy that wasn't one hundred percent dead.

He grabbed her leg, and pulled, causing her to lose balance and fall. Two other hunters picked up the (literally) fallen shieldmaiden by the arms, and began dragging her away.

She struggled as hard as she possibly could, but they only tightened their grasp and yanked her back. They dragged her over in the direction of the docks, trying to contain her. From above, she saw Krogan atop a titan wing Singetail. She yelled at him, now filled with adrenaline, "You'll never take Berk!" and began struggling again.

He shouted back to her. "From the looks of things, we already have."

Anger overwhelmed her and she struggled again, but the hunters holding her captive only tightened their hold and kept dragging her along as if they would a kitten.

She didn't stop struggling until they got to the docks. Then she realized what was happening.

She was losing. She…was a prisoner. They were taking her to get information to kill Hiccup and most likely Stoick and everyone else.

"No, no, no, no!" she cried in desperation. And in one final attempt to find hope, she called out.

"Hiccup!"

* * *

Hiccup was in the air fighting against the fliers, along with Heather and Dagur, the twins, Stoick, Gobber, and most of the A-Team. Everyone else was on the ground, fighting the invading hunters on the ground. For him, everything was a blur, but clear. Everything happened quickly, but clearly. Vividly. And he hated that.

After blowing through a couple dozen fliers, he and Krogan were face to face.

"Let's finish this." He growled.

Krogan smiled at his opponent. She looked at something in the corner of his eye and said, "Until next time, Hiccup Haddock," Then he flew off in the opposite direction, all his fliers and the hunters retreating after him.

Hiccup was relieved, and confused at the same time. Krogan was not one to give up that easily.

Then he heard a voice. "Hiccup!"

He looked down to see Astrid in between two hunters who were trying to get her into a ship, Viggo's ship, desperately struggling to escape. They got on the ship, literally dragging her with them, and then one of the hunters gave a violent blow to her head. She immediately fell limp in their arms.

"Astrid!"

Stoick and Snotlout came to join Hiccup while they watched Viggo came out from the shadows of the cargo hold below deck, staking menacingly toward the young woman and her captors. Viggo grabbed her by her waist and took her from the hunters. He held her firmly against his body facing outwards. Her head rested on Viggo's shoulder, knocked out from the blow to the head the hunters gave her.

Hiccup was not happy at this point in time.

Oh, he knew that she was limp, not purposefully doing this, but it was Viggo.

He touched her.

He touched Astrid.

He touched _his_ Astrid.

Viggo grabbed a knife from his belt and pressed it against Astrid's throat.

"No!" Hiccup screamed.

"Those who fight and run away live to fight another day, Hiccup." Viggo said in his smart way. "I suggest you take this advice or else she will never see another day," he smirked.

Toothless almost lunged forward, and when he made that sudden movement, Viggo pressed the knife harder into Astrid's neck.

"No, Toothless," Hiccup said gently, placing a hand on his dragon's head.

He looked up at Viggo and Astrid, glaring daggers at Viggo. "You won't get away with this, Viggo," he said to himself. He began to fly in the other direction.

"Oh, and Hiccup," Viggo continued. Hiccup stopped his flying. "If any of my men see any dragon, rider or no, following us, she will die." He paused but said nothing before he and his father and cousin began flying towards the Great Hall where everyone gathered.

"Hiccup! What are we going to do?" Snotlout was also worried for Astrid's life.

"We will wait."

"What?!"

"I have a plan."

Stoick came over and placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why don't' ya fill us in?"

* * *

 **So, there is the first chapter. I promise you, that is not the end, there will be at least one more chapter, I am working full time I promise, I just needed to get this part done, and my brain is, as I say, typed out, for right now. But I will get on it ASAP, and before Thursday afternoon.**

 **Sorry if Hiccup seemed a bit OOC when it comes to Astrid, you know, getting captured and all that, I swear I thought of the scene in DOB where Hiccup began freaking out when his dad was captured by Dagur, but I decided not to in this case. You'll see why next time.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this, NO FLAMES PLEASE! Kind constructive criticism is obviously welcome though. I am very interested in what you thought about this. I personally thought it went by a little fast, but that is really up to you.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes, I tried to run through it the best I could. Thanks again and remember,**

 **'Always do right. It will gratify some people and astonish the rest.'**

 **~Lightning**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here I am again. This chapter is my personal favorite, you'll see why and I'll explain why in the author's notes. And im just telling you now, if this seems crappy, it's because I'm not feeling entirely well, so yeah. Hope you don't catch germs through the computer screen! XD But while I'm here,**

 **On with the Fic!**

* * *

Astrid woke up on the floor, dazed and ears ringing, to the gentle rocking of a boat. She immediately bolted to a sitting position, trying to figure out where on Midgard she was.

Almost as if on cue, Krogan walked down into the cargo hold, two hunters on his heels holding up torches.

"Well, nice of you to join us."

"Where am I?" she growled.

"You're on a ship, en route to a very special destination."

"You won't get away with this, Krogan." She jolted up and lunged at the cage door, attempting to…Well, she didn't even know why she was doing that. Just to get something out of her system. But she was held back. She was chained to the wall behind her, so when the chains met the end of the line, they jerked her back onto the floor.

Krogan smirked and chucked. "Pitiful."

She got back on her knees again, and snarled. "You will regret this. I promise you that."

He chuckled again. "I find that very unlikely."

She also smirked and chuckled. "If I were you, I wouldn't try my luck."

Krogan only eyed her for a few more seconds and then spoke again. "I hope you like your accommodations, because you will be here for a while," and he left with that, the two hunters following.

"I'm counting on it," Astrid said to herself after he was gone.

* * *

"So, you're saying that Astrid is going to tell us where she is, and _then_ we go after her?"

"Yes. That's how it works."

"How is she going to escape if she's caught by the hunters?"

"She's got her own plan, Tuff. Everything's all orchestrated… Okay, never mind."

"Enough!" Hiccup rarely ever raised his voice.

"We will wait for Astrid to contact us, then we will get to her location, and we will figure out the rest when we get there."

"You mean—"

"I mean, that we don't know where she is right now, or the position of the hunters at her location, and when we get there, we will wait and watch the daily schedule of the hunters, for up to three or four days. Astrid can take care of herself for that long."

"And when we do attack, we won't be too nice. Nobody touches one of our own and gets away with it," Heather said firmly, placing her fist on the table.

Hiccup smiled at his 'sister'. He turned to the rest of the group that was listening in. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yes!" everyone agreed in union. And they all dispersed into the village.

Dagur, Heather, and stoick however, stayed behind with Hiccup.

"I have to be honest with you, son, it doesn't sound too fancy."

"I agree, brother, it's not like your normal plans, all the parts work together perfectly…It's all pretty cliché when you think about it."

"That's the thing. Viggo and Krogan are expecting this big orchestrated plan, so when we do go, and it is this simple, they won't expect it. And the fact that Astrid contacts us, telling us where she is, whether it's on a ship or on an island, it probably be some sort of base of operation. So we are killing 2 birds with one stone."

Stoick listened intently to his son, and when he was finished explaining the plan, he slapped hiccup hard on the shoulder. "I knew there was something behind this. Well done, Hiccup." Then he walked off.

Dagur patted his brother on the back. "That's what I thought too. I knew that there was some sort of backstory behind that plan. Well done, Brother."

"Yeah," Hiccup said tiredly after a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope it works."

* * *

Astrid woke up to the sound of a door slamming, heavy footsteps, and keys jangling. She sat up to see a dragon hunter unlocking the cage door where she was kept prisoner.

"Rise and shine, princess," a deep voice arose from the shadows. The door opened, and Krogan came in behind the hunter, and another one appeared from the shadows. They brought her hands together and put handcuffs on her, and then released the chains that connected to the boat.

"What do you want with me?" she asked darkly.

"I think you know what I want—"

"I know you don't want information, you are planning for Hiccup to give it to you, after you use me for bait. Just telling you now, he won't give you what you want." The hunters forced her to stand up and led her out of the pen.

"Oh," Krogan said lowly, looking her in the eye, "I think he will."

She glared daggers at him, and clenched her teeth. The Hunters then dragged her up onto the deck.

* * *

Astrid didn't bother struggling. She would go with the plan and the gang would handle it from there.

They made it onto the deck, Astrid squinting at the sight. She hadn't seen sunlight for… 5 days? She didn't know. She slept most of the time anyway.

Strangely enough, she adjusted to the brightness within a few seconds as she walked onto an island. She was escorted through a maze of contraptions and scaffoldings before she got to her "final" destination. She was escorted into a dark room illuminated with candles and a lantern. _Viggo's office._

"Wait here," one of the escorts instructed. She was seated, and once she was sure they left, she began scrambling for a piece of paper and a piece of charcoal. She drew a rough sketch of the map of the archipelago that hung in the office, and marked her location which was obvious on the map. She hid the piece of paper in a little pouch she always carried with her just before Viggo and Krogan walked into the office.

"Well, look who it is," a voice behind her said.

"I'm not playing your little game, Viggo."

"Oh, there is no 'little game' to play, Astrid."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I think you know why."

She rolled her eyes and stared back at him, expression blank.

But he was aggravated.

Good.

"Alright, Astrid," Viggo stood up and walked over to her and circled her chair. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

"Hmm…" She pretended to sound interested. "What are the terms for each?"

"You tell me what I want to know, and I let you go free. With a handsome reward."

Astrid cocked her head as if she were thinking, face showing the same thing.

"And the hard way?"

This time, Krogan spoke. "You will be my slave, and never leave or see your friends ever again." As he said that, he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up to his face. She struggled to be released from his hold, but it didn't make a difference.

"Krogan!"

He stared into her eyes for a second more, and then dropped her into her chair.

Viggo was in his chair once more, fingers intertwined on top of his desk. "So what'll it be?" he asked gently.

She glared into his eyes, trying to see what the twist was if she were to choose the easy way. After a few moments, she answered.

"I could never betray my friends."

* * *

 **OOOOHHHH! CLIFHANGER WARNING! So, once again, I am typed out, I will get another chapter up before the end of tomorrow, I promise. But also, right now my cat is giving me the evil eye, which means, "Why you no love me? Why u so addicted 2 compooter? Infurriur hooman! Too paws, no one!"**

 **No, actually, she is pretty chill right now. I just wanted to say that.**

 **And before you go "ERMERGHERD!** **ERSTERD'S GERRNER BER ER SLERVE!"**

 **I promise you, you will love the next chapter. But just telling you now, the reason it seemed somewhat crappy is because I was sick today, and I do not feel good at all. But the next and (hopefully) final chapter will be up by the end of tomorrow. But I do have a life, so, it may take a while, but it will be up before Friday sometime. It could be 10:00 pm. But, it will be up.**

 **Okay, I guess that's all for me, so thanks again, tell me if the story went a little fast, I tend to do that, and feel free to send me requests for one-shots and fanfics. Thanks again, and sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **~WA3 (My new signature, but you can call me Lightning)**


	3. Author's Note

**Guys! I am so sorry! I will update the next chapter ASAP, there is a lot going on in my life. But as of right now, I would like to know something:**

 **Would you rather have me make a slow, kinda 'catch up chapter,' and make another one with a whole bunch of action and suspense, or would you rather have it be one chapter, kinda slow at the beginning and then get into the action?**

 **Its entirely up to you, please don't get mad at me for not keeping my word, I'll explain in the next chapter what happened to some degree. Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them!**

 **please tell me in the reviews, say "Wa3" if you think there should be a slow 'catch up' chapter, and say "Wa4" if you think it should go together. but if you choose that option, the update may be delayed, but I am working full time on it.**

 **Thanks once again, loves.**

 **~WA3**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMT! Guys I am so sososososososososos sorry! First I got banned from my computer, then RTTE came out again and I got caught up watching that with reeeeeealy slow internet, then we got a smart TV, and then I got banned again, and…. "Oh, it's all so messed up!" (~Hiccup Haddock III, HTTYD 1) Anyway, I also had writers block, and then didn't, and then I gave you guys that little update, and got like, as of now, only three votes, so, yeah. From the ones that voted, and based off of my personal preference, I decided Wa3. Thank you DaisytheDoodleDog, Rookie08B, and Guest for helping me out. This chapter is officially the longest chapter so far. Over 3,000 words! And my starred review of the day is from "Guest," taken from my authors note for the vote:**

 _ **: I don't really have a preference but I'm sure what it ends up as will be great  
**_ **Awww! Thank you! This means so much to me!**

 **Okay, thank you loves!**

 **~WA3**

* * *

"I could never betray my friends."

Viggo sat up straight. "Very well, then. Krogan," He nodded at his partner. Krogan smirked and grabbed Astrid by the arm, forcing her to stand. Viggo spoke again. "I think you will soon regret your decision."

Astrid's eyes widened in realization and slightly in fear. As Krogan was dragging her away, she yelled back. "No, I think it is you who will be regretting! If any of you touch me, Hiccup will have your head!"

"Not if we get his first," Krogan hissed.

Astrid stared him straight in the eye, and started struggling after those words sunk in, knowing very well that he had the ability to do that. "No. NO!"

Krogan effortlessly kept going forward, despite her efforts to be set free, until he came to a door. He kicked it open and threw her into it. Since her hands were still chained, she crashed to the floor, hard.

Krogan spoke harshly again. "If you try anything, I will personally see to your precious Hiccup's death and then to yours. Hmmm….I wonder which one would be more devastating?" He placed his hand in his chin as if he were thinking about something.

"You won't have to think about it because you won't have to kill any of us." _Because I'll kill you first._ Astrid thought to herself. Krogan only chuckled for what seemed the millionth time, and then slammed the door, leaving her in the dark. There were only two very small barred up windows bringing in faint shafts of moonlight for any hope of seeing her way around this room.

After she was sure he was gone, she stood up and began looking for a key or, pin or something. _I really hate dragon proof chains._ She didn't find what she was looking for, but she did find a candle, so she could at least see well. She also found a flint, and lit the candle. In the light, she saw a silhouette of a terrible terror in the corner. And it was alive.

"Hey… hi there, little guy. How are you?" the terrible terror shot up from his nap, and arched its back threateningly…or at least that was the goal. She only stopped walking towards it, and soothed it more. "Oh, no, it's okay," she resumed walking slowly towards it. She was right next to it when she reached out one of her hands and looked away, waiting to see what would happen. She suddenly felt a small scaly head press against her hand, and she knew she had bonded with the small dragon. She looked again, and the terror's eyes were dilated in kindly friendly way. "Hello, there… What should I call you?" She looked at the dragon's pattern, and it looked like in the dim light kind of a dark purple color. "How about Midnight? You like that?" The young terror squawked its agreement.

"Okay Midnight, I need you to deliver something to my friends." She brought out a small piece of cloth from Hiccup's tunic that she somehow got (she discovered it while on the ship), and let Midnight sniff it. Then she brought out the little map she drew, jotted down a small message on the bottom, and tied it to the dragon's leg. "Take this to Hiccup. To get me home."

The terror sniffed it again, and flew off quickly out in between the bars on the windows, and headed off in the direction of Berk.

Astrid looked longingly out into the night like a caged bird. "Bring me home," she said again.

* * *

Hiccup was standing on a cliff, once again like he did for the past week. Waiting for something, _anything_ from Astrid or someone who knew where Astrid was. His dragon came up behind him, leaving Stormfly who also needed comfort, and nudged his rider's hand.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know, bud. She's okay, though, I know that. She wouldn't let them kill her. If she's where I think she is, we should be getting something by tomorrow."

Right as he finished his sentence, a small purple terrible terror flew into view. Stormfly noticed it first, and alerted the rider and his Night Fury of its presence. It was flying kind of wobbly, like it was tired or injured. It flew until it reached Hiccup, then it basically flopped into his arms, almost thankful that he was there.

"Whoa, whoa, little guy! It's okay… What's this?" When he saw the little piece of rolled up paper, he was at this point getting excited, because it was most likely Astrid. Stormfly immediately perked up, knowing the scent of her rider on the piece of paper, circling Hiccup who was too busy reading what the paper said to notice the franticness of the blue dragon. The terror went up and perched on his shoulder like a loyal parrot. Hiccup read the little note, which contained a map and a short message.

 _Located here. Terror's name is Midnight. Hunters tried to get info from me, didn't give it. Threatened to kill us, could be a trap and using me for bait. Hurry! -A_

Hiccup was overjoyed that she was safe, but also worried for her life, and... A lot of emotions all at one time.

He turned to the little terrible terror, the shell shocked Nadder and his Night Fury. "How about we have a meeting at the great hall, eh, bud?" Toothless cooed in agreement, and sent out a plasma blast calling for a meeting.

"We're coming for you Astrid. Just hang in there. For me."

* * *

Since no one escorted Astrid out of the room after Krogan left, she assumed she was supposed to stay there, that that was her own room, despite the lack of a bed. So she slept on the floor that night.

Early in the morning, she was woken up by the door opening open. Why was this becoming a habit? Two large hunters came in and picked her up by her arms, wrists still chained. She didn't bother struggling again, she knew that there was nothing she could do until Hiccup and the riders arrived. It was all up to Midnight now.

The hunters ushered her into another room, and left her alone, once again. She just stood there, waiting for either Krogan or Viggo to walk in any second. Instead, a young girl around the age of ten walked in. She wore a dark blue dress, auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. She silently dragged out a tub from underneath a cupboard and placed a towel and some clothing items, it looked like, on a chair not far from the tub. All of a sudden, two large hunters, different ones, brought in large buckets of hot water it looked like. They dumped it into the tub, and left without a word, acting like Astrid wasn't even there.

"Excuse me," Astrid said sarcastically after one of the hunters bumped her, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The young girl stood up and looked at Astrid with a smile, flawless skin benefiting her dark blue eyes.

Astrid was still confused. "Should I be worried?"

The girl's smile turned to a confused look, but still kind and gentle. "Why would you be?" This was the first time she spoke, her voice much older than her face, but still proper and kind.

"Uh, I'm being held captive, Viggo and Krogan just threatened to kill me and my friends, and now, if I am correct, I am being offered a hot bath?"

The girl's expression went back to happy faces, even though Astrid could see right through her eyes. She was in pain. "Yes, that is correct," she said cheerfully.

Astrid still didn't get it. "Why?"

The girl's face suddenly dropped. She turned away and grabbed a key ring. She walked over to Astrid, and unlocked her handcuffs which dropped to the floor. Astrid rubbed her wrists tenderly and followed the girl over to the tub. She decided to drop the earlier question and start with a new one. Besides, she probably already knew the answer. "What's your name?"

The girl suddenly perked up again, yet her dark blue eyes still had that pained look. "My name is Valda."

Astrid smiled. "I'm Astrid."

Valda smiled even brighter, and handed Astrid a small bar of soap as she asked the next question.

"So, are you one of those Dragon Riders?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why did you let yourself get captured?"

Astrid dunked her head in the warm water after the question was asked, but when she surfaced, she made it clear that she was listening to the girl by showing it on her face, even though she paused before answering.

"I guess I was just unlucky," she motioned for the girl to come close to her, "But I have a plan to get out," she whispered, "and I'll get you out, too."

Valda nodded and handed Astrid a cream to put in her hair and wash it out.

"So how old are you, Valda?" Astrid asked.

"I am thirteen years old."

"Really?" Astrid looked at the girl kindly. Valda nodded proudly. Astrid thought that it was good for her…but also bad considering the…circumstances. "I honestly thought you were like ten."

She shrugged. "Just means I'll age well."

Astrid laughed and then rinsed out her hair. The young girl quieted her voice once again. "You do realize what you're doing, right? Krogan will…" She didn't even finish her sentence, but tears were brimming in her eyes.

Astrid sat up and looked at Valda. "Valda, I know exactly what I am doing, and I know the risks that I'm taking."

"But, you don't understand. He'll—"

"I know. I know. He'll try. But I know exactly what I'm doing. It's all part of the plan."

Valda still wasn't 100 percent positive, but she decided to trust Astrid anyway. "Okay. I trust you."

Astrid smiled but said nothing. Valda grabbed the towel and held it up so Astrid could take it and dry off.

She stepped out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around her after she dried off as Valda got her clothes ready for her. Astrid slipped on the undergarment and skirt, which probably shouldn't be called a skirt; it exposed her legs completely…More like drapes that hung off of her hips, and went down to her ankles. Her legs were completely uncovered, much to her disliking.

The top want any better. Valda had to help her, as it, instead of wrapping around the entire area of her chest and around her back like most breast bindings, it only wrapped around the back, cupping her breasts there, leaving most of her upper body completely unprotected and/or un-out of view by any means of clothing.

The entire outfit itself was a bikini style like clothing, exposing her more intimately that she would prefer.

Even though Astrid did not like this at all, and was quite confused on why in the world she would wear something like _this_ , she remained silent, and figured that what secrets Krogan and Johann were hiding were just found out without evidence, for _this_ was evidence enough.

"I think you're ready. But we have to let your hair dry first. So, let's just have you sit by the fire and wait for your hair to dry, and then we can go out." Valda's voice was kind and reasonable, like she had, one: rehearsed the line, or two: gone through this more than once, which was an incredibly frightening thought, but her voice was very shaky, and unsure. Valda held out a blanket that was furry and warm for Astrid, who took it straight faced, but gratefully.

She took a seat by the fireplace, and a small terror that Valda brought in lit the fireplace making the room especially warm. Valda then left the room to go get something, leaving Astrid by herself, allowing her to think clearly. She spoke out loud. "Oh, Hiccup. Please, please hurry. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't want anything to happen to me. I won't let anything happen to me. Hiccup, I…I'm scared."

* * *

At the moment that she finished speaking to, nothing, Valda waked in again, with a brush, hairband, and a basket of powders and…small paintbrushes?

Valda placed her hand on Astrid's hair, seeing how wet it was, and then ran her fingers through it for the same reason. "Hmm… A few minutes more I recon. The fire helps it dry faster."

She left Astrid alone for about five more minutes, only in the corner taking out the powders and articles for her hair: just decorative pins and glitter and the like.

After that time, Valda judged that her hair was dry enough. She brushed it out smooth, and then began to braid it, neater and more efficiently than she likes to have it. Her bangs were still in their normal place, but no headband was there to hold them back. Instead, there was a woven golden crown placed there that was supposed to disappeared into her hair, but was not placed into her hair yet until the very end of everything, or at least that's what Valda said… whatever that means. Valda continued to fix up her hair even though she was done braiding it. She tied a piece of silver string around the braid itself to bold the hair, as well has place in small pins with decorative heads throughout the braid. Also for effect, glitter was put in the braid only a little bit, and any access glitter fell on the blanket, not on Astrid or her, "clothing."

Valda finished Astrid's hair after about half an hour, where it was about midday, and Astrid still hadn't said a word since when she was left alone. Valda grabbed a skin colored powder and a round brush. Astrid noticed though that all the brushes looked like they had more hair-like bristles, rather than hard, stick like bristles. She took the skin tone powder and powdered Astrid's entire face, making the effect of flawless skin. Why princesses and other females do this for fun, Astrid could never guess.

Valda then took out a smaller brush, and a blue colored powder, pale, but, nonetheless. "Close your eyes like this," she instructed, closing her eyes so her eyelids were fully visible, "And don't open them until I say." Astrid did as she was told as Valda applied the powder to her eyelids. After about ten minutes, Valda spoke again. "Okay, open." Astrid opened her eyes, blinking as she got used to the powder on her eyelids. Valda studied Astrid's eyes, moving her bangs gently out of the way to get a clearer view. "Okay… Uh huh…" she spoke to herself. She then pulled out a more white-ish silver powder. "Okay, close them again like I showed you." Astrid closed her eyes once again, and once again, Valda applied the powder, but rather than on her eyelids, she brushed the residue more like wings, around her eyebrow area.

"Okay, open again." Valda studied her again, and then smiled at her handiwork. "Not bad, Val. Not bad," she said to herself. Astrid chuckled at her self-proclaimed pride.

At last, she pulled out another brush, quite smaller than the last ones, and dipped it in almost a melted wax kind of substance dyed a light red…almost a pink color. "Okay, now open your mouth like this," she opened her lips slightly. She began to stroke the waxy substance onto Astrid's lips, making their color brighter, and making them glossier.

"Okay! You're all done. Wait! I forgot one thing…" she grabbed another pale, pink/skin tone powder and the round brush. She gently swept the brush with the powder onto her cheeks. Then she finally placed the golden crown around her forehead, and pulled out her bangs. "There. _Now_ you're all done." She handed Astrid small mirror.

Astrid gasped slightly and smiled. "Wow. I don't know what to say. This is incredible."

Valda smiled. "Thank you." Her face then turned blank again. "I, uh…Think it's time."

Astrid nodded. "I know." She stood up and Valda gave her a long shawl that covered up to her knees. Astrid took in a deep breath. "I'm ready." Valda looked up at Astrid, tears in her eyes. She too, took in a breath. "Okay. Let's go," and they walked out into the hallway.

* * *

Astrid was led by Valda into the room where Krogan was waiting with Viggo standing over his desk. When the door opened, Krogan looked up at his 'prize,' as did Viggo. Krogan slowly walked up to her and Valda, who had her head down, whereas Astrid, being the defiant one as she was, kept her head up in pride.

Krogan gently caressed Astrid's cheek as he spoke to his partner. "Look at her. The definition of beautiful."

Astrid jerked her head away from his hand, still glaring ice at him. He glared back at her and grabbed her hands. In his hand, there were two handcuffs, but without the chains that connects the two. He placed both of them on both of her wrists. As he was placing the cuffs on her wrists, she spoke coldly to him. "You do realize that my threat still stands. If you touch me, you won't get away with it."

He stared back at her. "I have gotten away with more than you can ever imagine. Isn't that right, Valda?"

Valda flinched the slightest and drew in a shaky breath at the address from Krogan.

Astrid looked at the young girl for a brief moment then got up into Krogan's face. "Actually, scratch that; If you touch me, or anyone else that may be here, including Valda, I will have your head." Astrid's voice wasn't too far off from a snarl, but it already grew past a growl.

Krogan pulled her up towards him as he threatened her again. "I suggest that you watch your mouth girl, or else you may be subject to abuse that you haven't even heard of." She pulled back from his hold. He smirked at her and snapped his fingers. At that Valda left the room immediately, two hunters replacing her. "You know where to take her," then he turned away and walked towards the desk and Viggo.

Before she turned to leave and follow the two hunters, she spat at the man, literally. He paused, before saying, "'You do realize that my threat still stands,' girl," he mocked.

Astrid growled in her throat, and was accompanied into the hallway, door slamming behind her.

* * *

 **FINALLY, Chapter Three. This took so long for me to write, I am so sorry, guys!**

 **For the record, I honestly don't know whether or not Vikings actually had makeup back then, they probably did for special ceremonies and the like, but anyway. They at least had powders, because if you see in Beauty and the Beast (2017), there is Adam getting all fancied up, and HTTYD and Beauty and the Beast were around the same time era…I think.**

 **I promise you, there will be Hiccstrid in the future. Not for very long, just a short moment, but still. And I was thinking that there should be at the very end of this like an epilogue of when after they get Astrid back? I have my own ideas, but what do you think? "Y" for epilogue, and "N" for no epilogue. Your choice!**

 **Thank you Guest (Hiccstrid77) for inspiring some of the next chapter. I took some of your ideas, but I will also use mine as well.**

 **After this story is done, I have two endings… I don't know if I should stick with one, and discard the other, put both endings in the story, integrate both ideas, or make an entirely new FanFiction with my alternate ending. That is also up to you, and even though I appreciate the support, please don't tell me, "I think this, but I guess you're the author so, _."**

 **Instead, tell me, if you say something like this, "I think this, but it really doesn't matter to me."**

 **But please, PLEAASE vote. I will go off of what you guys say, and if you don't tell me anything, it will not help me with my situation.**

 **This next update will probably take longer (yeah, like that was even possible), because I will have less time, and this time I will NOT promise you when I will update because that was just cruel of me to do that. Anyway, my cousins are coming today, I am babysitting, choir starts again next week, so… Yeah. Anyway, feel free to give me any ideas for this, or one-shots, or even multichip stories, rules are on my profile.**

 **~WA3**


	5. Author's Note Regarding Reviewa

**Hi, again! So, recently, I've been getting some reviews saying things like if this is a r* story, they wont read it, or at least put in a trigger warning that it is in the summary, I'm telling you, _IT IS NOT._ Otherwise, I would have put on a trigger warning. There are mentions of it as you have seen in the last chapter, but**

 ***SPOILERS FOR THE STORY AHEAD*** **(it doesnt go further than slaps and punches)** **So, I'm not trying to be rude, but just wanted to let you guys know that. I'm not trying to get any more views, I just want to make you guys happy.** **The next update might be slow, my laptop broke and we are working on getting a new one. So it might be a while for the next chapter, and I have writers block on some parts anyway.** **Thank you, Guest #1 and Guest #2 for telling me this, so I can get the word out there for you! Thank you Loves!** **~WA3**


End file.
